


A Pleasant Surprise

by alexeideservedbetter



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeideservedbetter/pseuds/alexeideservedbetter
Summary: Anne rarely thought about boys, unless it was about how much Gilbert Blythe annoyed her. Her friendship with Jerry had grown over the years. He tried to keep the fiery red-head calm and always offered a helping hand. Yes, everything with Jerry was simple..until it wasn’t.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard/Anne Shirley, past Diana/Jerry, unrequited Gilbert/Anne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70
Collections: anne with an e





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I’m new to writing Anne with an E fanfic but decided to give it a shot because I knew these characters would be fun to bring to life. This is a Jerry/Anne fanfic with small bits of platonic Shirbert here and there. Please comment and let me know what you think :)

Anne stood in the barn and admired the recently born calf. She thought about how the maternal instinct came naturally to the mother cow and wondered if it would come naturally to her too someday, when the time came. 

“Hello Anne.” Jerry appeared at the entrance of the barn with his hat in hand.   
“Oh hello Jerry. New life is such a beautiful thing, isn’t it?” She smiled at him before she glanced back at the cow.   
“Oui. Magnifique... Do you have a minute?” The tall boy looked dejected. 

“Of course. Is something troubling you?” Anne turned her attention to the French boy and walked toward him. She came to a stop once the two were face to face.   
“Sort of...There’s a girl that I like, and she seems to like me back, but she’s only interested in kissing. When I try to talk to her she makes me feel common.” He frowned deeply.   
“That’s terribly cruel. Anyone who makes you feel like that does not deserve your time or affection.” Anne offered softly.   
“How can you say that?” Jerry wondered, a bit shocked by her response.   
“What do you mean?” She questioned, slightly confused. 

Something clicked inside Jerry’s brain and he realized Anne did not know that Diana was the girl in question. Diana must have been too ashamed of him to even tell her best friend about their courting, if you could even call it that. 

“Never mind...Do you think I’m common, Anne?” He looked at her with sorrowful eyes.   
“You are smarter than most of the boys at my school and are fluent in two languages. You, my friend, are extraordinary.” Anne said matter of factly. She beamed warmly at him and gave his arm a quick gentle squeeze.   
“You are too kind, Anne.” Jerry’s heart melted at her words and he felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. 

Although he didn’t believe the red head, he knew that Anne thought her words to be true. She had a special way of making everyone feel important. When she looked at you with those bright blue eyes, it was as if no one else mattered in that moment.   
  
“I am only honest.” The red head shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I was sorry to hear about your parents.” Jerry offered his condolences sincerely.   
“Thank you. It was quite unfortunate news but I had already suspected. At least I know that they only left me at the orphanage because they were gravely ill. I don’t think I could have gone through life knowing I was unwanted or unloved. I believe every human heart longs for acceptance.” Anne managed to answer in her usual intellectual tone despite the sore subject. 

“Yes. I think you are right.” The tall boy nodded thoughtfully.   
“Well this is a first. Jerry Baynard, are you feeling alright?” Anne teased with a twinkle in her eye and a bemused grin on her lips.   
“I must be sick if I just agreed with you.” He smirked.   
“This is the thanks I receive for comforting one of my oldest friends?” She pretended to be offended.  
“Oui.” He chuckled softly and then shot her a wink. Anne felt a slight flutter in her stomach when he winked at her. _What was this feeling?_

“Uhm I have to go write an article for the school newspaper..” Anne stumbled over her words, although they were true.   
“Oh. What is the article about?” He wondered.   
“Gender inequality and consent.” She revealed.   
“So treating men and women the same?” Jerry asked.   
“Precisely!” Anne smiled.   
  
“What is consent?” He asked curiously.   
“Consent is making sure that one has permission before proceeding to do something. Usually consent is talked about in a romantic context. For example, before you kiss someone you should ask to make sure they want to kiss you, too, before just planting one on them. However, it can also be talked about in a multitude of other scenarios.” The redhead explained thoroughly. 

“Oh that sounds important.” Jerry nodded, interested. He wondered if someone had ever asked to kiss Anne the way he had asked to kiss Diana. He blushed slightly at his own thoughts. Why did he care who the girl kissed?  
“Yes it is very important.” Anne nodded. “Well, I should go do that now. Wouldn’t want to disappoint Ms. Stacy.” She offered an awkward smile as she began to walk away. 

“Anne?” Jerry called out as she started to exit the barn. The redhead froze in place but did not turn around.   
“Merci and bonne chance.” He answered in his perfect french accent. An accent that she had found to be very annoying, up until recently.   
“Merci.” Anne replied as she briskly walked towards the main house to go compose her article. 

————- 

A few days passed and Anne’s article was the talk of the town. A few people were angry with her, including Josie and Ms. Stacey for publishing without permission. Billy and the Avonlea town board didn’t seem too pleased either, but there are always risks to authentic journalism. What mattered most was telling the truth. Monday morning when Ms. Stacey revealed that Anne’s punishment was to write about the hockey game, she let out an audible sigh. 

She did not want to go to another one of the hockey games when it was still quite cold out. One thing she wanted to do even less was write about how many goals Avonlea’s golden boy, Gilbert Blythe, scored. To top it all off, Diana had her piano lessons on Saturday afternoon so she would be forced to deal with the girls fawning over their prospective suitors on the ice. 

On her way back from school in the early afternoon on Wednesday, Anne saw Jerry hard at work in the the barn. Usually he was gone by the time she arrived home, but maybe he and Matthew had gotten a later start. Whatever the reason behind his unexpected delay, she found herself strangely excited to talk to him again. The girl placed her books down on the porch before she ran into the barn and dramatically let herself fall backwards onto a bale of unused hay. 

“Oh Jerry, I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now. I’m practically a social pariah. My teacher is angry with me and my friend Josie won’t talk to me.” Anne let out a disgruntled groan of frustration.   
Jerry was shocked by the intrusion and wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead as he put some food into the trough. He cleaned his hands off on a handkerchief and turned around to face his friend.   
“Oh don’t be silly. It’s just mauvais quart d’heure.” He comforted her with a sympathetic smile.   
“What in the world does that mean?” The girl sighed.   
“It means that it’s your bad quarter of an hour. It’s an old French saying, it means things will get better.” Jerry answered kindly.   
“Feels more like a bad quarter of a century...” The redhead grimaced. 

“All I wanted to do was speak out against societal injustices and protect other people, particularly females, from being mistreated in the future. Seems like my actions had the exact opposite effect.” She said woefully.   
“I read the article.” Jerry stammered nervously. “There were some words I did not understand.. but I liked it. I never really thought about how differently we treat men and women and how unfair it is.” He explained shyly, worried his interpretation was incorrect. 

“You really mean it?” Anne looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes.   
“Yes.” The farm boy nodded with a shy smile.   
She smiled back, “Forgive me, I’ve been so busy ranting about my troubles that I forgot to ask about yours. How is the girl?”   
“Oh. I told her that I did not want to see her again.” Jerry admitted.   
“That was a wise decision.” Anne replied honestly, unsure of what else to say. After a moment of awkward silence, she went back to her dramatics. 

“As punishment for my unapproved article Ms. Stacey is making me write about the hockey game at the lake on Saturday afternoon. Diana receives piano lessons then and I do NOT want to have to listen to Ruby talk about how amazing Gilbert is. Will you please come with me?” She requested with hopeful eyes.   
  
“I don’t know Anne...I usually work with Mr. Cuthbert on Saturday afternoons and I wouldn’t want your school friends to tease you about being friends with a farm hand.” The tall boy’s face fell. 

“This is Avonlea, most of the students at my school own a farm. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone teases us, they’ll have me to answer to. Most of them know not to mess with me after I banged a wooden writing slate on Gilbert Blythe’s head when he tugged too hard on my braids a few years ago.” Anne smirked mischievously.   
“Quel follie!?” Jerry let out a quiet chuckle of disbelief. 

“So, will you accompany me on Saturday?” The ginger formed her best pout accompanied by puppy dog eyes.   
“Oui.” The dark haired boy answered with a smile.   
“Wonderful! I will talk to Matthew and make sure it is alright with him. Meet me at the lake at one.” Anne instructed and smiled warmly at him before she practically skipped off to the house. 


	2. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Jerry head to the lake to watch the hockey game and some unexpected drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for your kudos and I saw that one or two people even bookmarked it. Please comment if you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Chapter TW: mild swearing

Finally Saturday came and luckily, her school friends anger dissipated. Some gossip about Ms. Stacey not having a suitor was now the current talk of the town. Anne felt bad for Ms. Stacey, but felt relieved that her own name was no longer being dragged through the mud. 

She woke up at around 8 am and put on a pale green collared dress. She covered it with a flattering off-white apron that covered her upper half and flowed down almost to the bottom of her dress. The girl went downstairs and approached the breakfast table with a wide smile on her face. 

“Good morning Marilla, good morning Matthew!” The redhead said in an overly cheerful voice.  
“Morning Anne.” Matthew mumbled in-between bites of his porridge.  
“Well, well, looks like someone is in good spirits today.” Marilla said with a tight lipped but sincere smile.  
“Of course! Josie has forgiven me and I am no longer the talk of the town. What a relief!” Anne sat down and grabbed a piece of toast from the center of the table and put some of Marilla’s homemade jam on it. 

“I have asked a friend to join me at the hockey game this afternoon to help time pass by quicker. Thank you Matthew, again, for letting Jerry have the day off.” Anne smiled widely at the father like figure as she bit into her toast. 

Matthew just nodded before he shot a look of confusion in Marilla’s direction. Marilla looked equally as suspicious and confused. 

“It’s been three years and you have never invited Jerry out before except to drive the carriage or accompany you to Charlottetown. Why now?” The girl’s adoptive mother wondered. 

“The more I talk to Jerry the more I realize that we are kindred spirits. He too knows what it feels like to be overlooked by others simply because of where he comes from. Jerry deserves the same opportunities that I have. How I wish he could go to school with me.” Anne spoke theatrically and frowned before she took another bite out of her toast.

“I never thought of it like that before. I do feel for that boy.” Marilla mused and was impressed by the child’s sympathy.  
“Our Anne has the kindest heart.” Matthew gave her hand a gentle pat just before standing up to put on his coat and hat to go work on the farm.  
“Thank you. Kindness was not taught to me in the orphanage but I have learned so much about it from you both since I arrived here.” Anne smiled back warmly at her guardians.  
“Oh hush up now and eat your toast.” The female guardian felt her heart grow warm at the statement but was never one for big declarations of affection.

—————

At around 12:30, Anne stared at the vanity mirror in her bedroom. She pinned up a small portion of her hair in a bun at the back, and left the rest down so it could flow freely. 

“Dreadful hair. How I wish I was blonde or had warm chocolatey brown tresses.” She critiqued herself as she glanced at her reflection. 

Finally Anne finished analyzing herself in the mirror and walked downstairs. She put on her coat and grabbed a notebook and pencil before she left the house. The girl hummed to herself quietly as she walked to the lake, carefully taking in the sunshine whenever it peeked out from behind the tall trees. It warmed her face and made the brisk weather seem more bearable. 

She arrived just in time and saw Jerry approach the lake from the other side of the woods. She waved to him enthusiastically. The young man blushed and waved back with a smile. He walked toward her at a leisurely pace, not wanting to appear too eager. 

“Hi Anne.” Ruby said with a smile before she sat back down on a tree stump close to the frozen lake. Originally it was so she could admire Blythe but Moody caught her eye today instead, for whatever reason.  
“Hi Ruby!” She replied warmly. 

Jerry approached and Anne found herself entranced by how handsome he looked. There was no trace of dirt or sweat on his face and his clothes were a bit nicer than what he usually wore to work at Green Gables. 

“Did you do something different with your hair?” Jerry inquired.  
“I did.” Anne nodded, surprised he noticed at all.  
“It looks nice.” He mumbled shyly.  
“Thank you.” She smiled graciously. 

“Who’s that tall boy with Anne?” Charlie asked.  
“Beats me. I’ve never seen him before.” Moody answered with a shrug.  
“Nor have I.” Gilbert frowned and stepped off the ice. The game hadn’t started yet so the boys were just passing the puck freestyle to warm up. He walked in Anne’s direction and stopped close to where Ruby sat, but his eyes only met Anne’s. 

“Hello Anne. Who is your friend?” Blythe asked curious as he simultaneously eyed his potential competition.  
“Oh this is Jerry. He helps Matthew at Green Gables. Jerry, this is Gilbert Blythe.” Anne explained, sounding less than enthused when she said Gilbert’s name. 

“Ah hello. I have heard about you.” He gave the shorter boy a polite smile.  
“You have? All good things I hope?” Gilbert raised his eyebrows curiously.  
“Not exactly.” Jerry replied cryptically.  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less from our Anne. Stay warm. I’ll try to score some goals for you.” Gilbert smiled knowingly at the redhead before he turned around to get back on the ice. 

“Ugh isn’t he just infuriating?!” Anne exclaimed.  
“He’s not so bad.” Jerry shrugged but could not help but notice the spark between the two, especially on Gilbert’s end. It made him slightly jealous, but he did not understand why.  
“Whose side are you on, here, Jerry?” She asked in an accusatory tone. He just chuckled. 

The game started and Anne took notes as quickly as she could. She tried to keep track of the score and noted who played defense vs offense. Of course Gilbert scored at least half of his teams’ goals, which frustrated Anne to no end. 

Finally the game ended and everyone on the ice packed up their hockey gear. Billy was in a bad mood because his team lost so he strode up to Anne and Jerry with his hockey bag in hand, ready to stir up trouble. 

“What’s this? The ugliest freckle face with a poor boy from the other side of town. Guess you finally met your match, Anne.” Billy snarked.  
“Shut up, Billy. So sorry to hear about your engagement being broken off...it’s going to be real hard to find someone else around here who will put up with you. Your daddy will have to flaunt his money to convince a girl from another town to be even the slightest bit interested in you.” She retorted. 

“You little b*tch!” Billy prepared to launch at her so Jerry naturally stepped in front of Anne protectively with anger in his eyes. His hands instinctively formed fists by his side, preparing for a potential brawl. 

Gilbert jogged over and stood next to Jerry, also blocking Billy’s attempt to get to Anne.  
“Easy there. Wouldn’t want word of further improprieties making their way down to Charlottetown, would you? I am there every week.” Blythe threatened.  
Billy growled but feared slighting his reputation any further so he reluctantly stomped off. 

The girl was a little flustered and upset by the blonde boy’s cruel remarks but tried not to let it show. “What a vicious boy..You didn’t need to do that, Gilbert. Jerry and I would’ve handled it.” Anne sighed, frustrated by Gilbert’s heroic attempt. 

“I was only trying to help. You should say thank you.” Blythe shook his head in disbelief.  
“Thank you.” The redhead murmured reluctantly.  
“You’re welcome. Can I walk you home or did he already ask?” The shorter boy asked.  
“Jerry already asked.” She quickly replied, not wanting to have to deal with Gilbert more today.  
“Alright then. Good day to you both.” Gilbert gave them a polite nod before he walked off. 

“I’m sorry I’m not good at words like him.” Jerry frowned. “I should have said something..I was just so angry.. I couldn’t think.” He sighed.  
“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry that he called you a name.” She offered sympathetically.  
“I don’t care that he called me a name. But to speak to any lady like that, especially you, is wrong.” He growled. 

“Oh please, I’m just an ugly freckled girl who talks too much. People have been telling me that for as long as I can remember.” Anne replied with watery eyes, obviously more hurt by the boys digs than she led on. 

“Tu plaisantes?! You are beautiful!” Jerry admitted with more enthusiasm than he meant to.  
“You don’t have to be nice to me just because you feel bad.” She sniffled.  
“I am not being nice. You are lovely. Kind smile, beautiful eyes...”Elle avait dans les yeux, la force de son coeur.” He replied. 

“You are too good to me, Jerry.” The girl wiped away a stray tear and began to compose herself. “What does that mean?”  
“It is from a famous French poem...it means “she had in her eyes, the force of her heart.” The tall boy blushed.  
“I like that.” Anne smiled warmly. “Will you walk me home?”  
“Yes.” He nodded and returned her smile with equal enthusiasm.

The two started to leave the lake and walked side by side at a comfortable pace with about two feet of distance between them.  
“How is your family?” The redhead asked curiously.  
“Good. My brothers and sisters sometimes drive me crazy but it is nice to be around loved ones.” He replied.  
“How many siblings do you have?” She wondered.  
“Six.” He answered

“How wonderful it must be to have 6 built-in friends for life. Are you the oldest?” The girl inquired.  
“Sometimes they are my enemies so you are lucky...No. I am the third oldest.” Jerry explained.  
“Ah I see...I forgot to mention it earlier but you look very fetching today.” Anne felt her cheeks flush as she admitted aloud what she had been thinking all afternoon.  
“Merci.” His eyes widened slightly in shock. She had never expressed any interest in him before, nonetheless he was grateful for the compliment. 

The rest of the walk home was fairly uneventful and quiet but something lingered in the air between them regardless. Jerry and Anne found themselves disappointed when their time together came to an end. 

“Thank you for coming with me today and being so kind.” The redhead paused in front of him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously before glancing up at him with a smile.  
“I was just being honest.” Jerry shrugged but returned the smile. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let the compliments you gave me go to my head. I know you were just doing what any good friend would have done.” Anne smiled sadly, highly doubtful that Jerry meant his words in a romantic sense. 

“Oh, right. Of course.” His face fell slightly and he wondered if this was Anne’s way of telling him she was uninterested in being anything more than friends.  
“Good day, Jerry.” She gave him a small wave before she walked up the steps of Green Gable and entered the house.  
“Bye Anne.” The french boy sighed quietly before he started to walk home. 

Since when did he care about spending time with Anne, the girl who annoyed him to no end? Why did he feel the need to comfort her at the lake? The worst part was he wasn’t even lying when he gave her all those compliments. She was kind and made him feel like he mattered. He wanted to make her feel the same way. 

———

Later that evening Anne walked downstairs to dinner rather solemnly. She appeared distraught as she took a seat at the dinner table.

“How was your afternoon at the lake?” Marilla inquired when she finally sat down with her own bowl of stew.  
“Fine.” The teenager squeaked out before she took a mouthful of stew.  
“Did something happen?” Marilla pressed further. Their girl was always full of descriptions and lengthy explanations and for once in her life all she had to say was “fine”?

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Anne said complacently in between more spoonfuls of stew. Matthew’s sister shot him a look in hopes he might try to get more information out of her. 

“Did you enjoy your time with Jerry?” Matthew wondered.  
“Yes. Very much so. Thank you for letting me borrow him.” The redhead replied politely. 

The siblings exchanged a glance of concern but did not ask any further questions.


	3. A Mind of Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew ships Janne, Gilbert has an important question for Anne, and Jerry grows a little angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I appreciate all the kudos and I hope you guys continue to read this story! Please let me know what you think in the comments.

Anne felt dejected for the next few days but tried not to let it show. On Wednesday morning, she started to leave the house in her brown dress with braids and a plain grey coat since it was brisk out. She had a chalk slate and a notebook in hand. When she exited through the front door she saw Jerry and Matthew on the porch having a slice of Marilla’s freshly baked bread as a midmorning snack. 

“Oh good morning.” Anne smiled slightly at them both but avoided eye contact with Jerry. 

Matthew nodded and gave Anne a small smile. 

“Good morning Anne.” Jerry replied with some food still in his mouth so it came out more mumbled than he expected. 

The girl failed to hide her smirk but managed to hold back her giggle. “Are you alright there?”

“Pardón.” He blushed and smiled at her sweetly.   
Anne smiled back at him and tried to hide the glimmer in her eyes but failed. Matthew awkwardly cleared his throat, and the girl realized she had been staring at her friend.

“Oh I should go! Have a good day you two.” The ginger returned to reality as she walked down the steps of Green Gables and headed to school. 

“Au revoir.” Jerry waved as he watched her go with a sincere smile on his face. 

“Uh..you and Anne have been spending more time together as of late. I don’t mean to pry but are you two courting?” Matthew asked confused. 

“No! No sir.” The tall boy answered promptly. 

“Oh. And why is that? She seems keen on you.” The older man inquired. 

“We’re just friends...besides I have nothing to offer her. I am poor.” He frowned and awkwardly looked down at his feet. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Anne it’s that she hates when other people try to make decisions for her. She has a mind of her own, that one.” Matthew let out a soft chuckle. 

“I know.” He nodded before he wiped his hands on a handkerchief and went back to work with Matthew in tow.   
  
——

Anne reluctantly let Gilbert walk her home later that day because it meant she wouldn’t have to put up with Charlie, again. The two debated on whose science project was better the entire way home which Anne found engaging yet tiresome. Sometimes it was nice to just walk in silence with someone whose company you enjoyed. 

“Well, lucky for us both, I am home safe at Green Gables. Thank you for saving me from Charlie.” She chuckled. 

Jerry was in the barn but peeked his head out curiously when he heard footsteps approach.   
“Anytime. Anne...are you and that boy I met at the lake on Saturday courting?” Blythe looked distraught.   
“No. But why is that any business of yours, Gilbert?” The redhead wondered. 

“Well...I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and as much as we fight and debate with each other I can’t imagine my future without you in it.” He admitted nervously.   
“Don’t be silly. I know I’m hard on you sometimes but that’s just because we’re friends. We will always be friends.” Anne smiled softly. 

“Yes, but that’s not what I meant...I’d like to court you—-with your permission of course.” Blythe finally blurted out his intentions.   
“You what?! I’m sorry, I think I may have misheard you.” The ginger’s eyes widened in shock.   
“I’ll give you some time to think about it. Good day.” Gilbert gave her a timid hat tip before he walked away.

Jerry returned to what he was doing in the barn and murmured a few unpleasant things in French about how he did not like that boy. Anne stumbled into the barn, where her friend was hard at work. She was still slightly shocked by her encounter with Gilbert. 

“Jerry?” She called out softly.   
“What do you want?” He answered in a hardened voice, while he continued to shovel hay to even the terrain inside the barn. 

“I..I just wanted to ask how your day was.” The girl explained in a sincere tone.   
“Hard, tiring. Lots of work.” Jerry remained cold and did not look up at her.   
“Oh I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?” She wondered with a frown.   
“That boy...I don’t like him.” Jerry grumbled.   
“Neither do I. Well at least not most of the time.” Anne admitted. 

“Then why’d you let him walk you home?” He finally looked at her with sorrowful eyes.   
“Another boy at school who bothers me even more than Gilbert requested to walk me home so I only asked Blythe to substitute as the lesser of two evils.” She replied.

“So many suitors! Will you remember me someday when you and your beau have bought a big fancy house?” He answered bitterly.   
“Where is all this coming from? I don’t want a big fancy house.” Anne walked up to him and slowly grabbed ahold of his hand.   
“Please don’t... I know you don’t like me. You said it yourself that we are just friends.” The tall boy frowned but found his anger immediately dissipate when she grabbed his hand. 

“If I may speak frankly and you can excuse my impropriety, I can’t stop thinking about you.” The redhead looked up at him with adoring eyes and squeezed his hand gently. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way...” Anne glanced down at her feet while she prepared for the coming rejection. 

Jerry smiled like an idiot and felt his heart start to race, he could not believe that someone as smart and good as Anne would ever like him.   
“Je suis fou de toi.” He admitted. 

“I don’t speak French. If you want to reject me, you’ll have to do it in English.” Anne sighed.   
“I am crazy about you.” Jerry chuckled before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.   
“Oh. Really?” She let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding and looked at him in shock for a moment before a smile appeared. 

“Can I kiss you?” The dark haired boy requested boldly.   
“Yes...but wait! what if I’m not any good?” The girl placated nervously.   
“There is nothing you are not good at.” Jerry smiled and squeezed her hand before he led her to a more hidden area of the barn. He made eye contact with the girl and gently brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. 

“Tu es belle...Are you sure it’s alright?” He asked cautiously.   
“Yes. Kiss me.” Anne felt butterflies in her stomach and shut her eyes softly. Jerry shut his eyes as well and leaned in to plant a tender peck on her lips. He let his lips linger on hers for just a moment afterwards before he pulled his lips away.   
“Wait.” She grabbed his arm gently and leaned in to plant an additional peck on his lips . “Now we are even.” Anne winked at him playfully.   
Jerry chuckled. 

“I should probably go now. Marilla will be worried.” She said as she backed away towards the open barn door.   
“Can I walk you home from school tomorrow?” He asked with a smile on his face.   
“Definitely. We should probably tell Matthew and Marilla that we are courting...if that is what we are doing here...? I guess I shouldn’t be presumptuous.” She back pedaled slightly, afraid maybe he didn’t want her except for in private. 

“You worry too much..I want to court you. I will ask them at lunchtime tomorrow for their permission.” The tall teenage boy answered with certainty and Anne’s face lit up.   
“Tomorrow then. Good day.” The redhead gave him a small wave before she walked away. 


	4. Consolation Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne arrives at school only to discover some concerning news. Some friendships are tested, while others continue to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and commenting, this chapter is a bit dramatic but there is always some trouble in paradise.
> 
> Some adorable Gilbert and Anne moments this chapter, we stan a supportive friend who is wise beyond his years. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think :)

Anne stood outside the schoolhouse the next morning at around 7:30, she knew she had to give an answer to Gilbert before he saw Jerry that afternoon. 

“Good morning.” Gilbert offered politely as he paused in front of her.   
“Hello.” Anne answered with a small smile. “I’ve given a lot of thought to what you said but us being together...it would be exhausting. We argue most of the time.” She reasoned.   
“Oh.” Blythe’s face fell. 

“Plus Ruby’s had her eye on you for years, it wouldn’t be right.” The girl continued.   
“It’s that french guy, isn’t it?” He asked disgruntled.   
“What..? How did you know—?” Anne wondered.   
“What can he offer you, Anne? You are destined for more than this small town. Marry him and you’ll be stuck here forever.” The pale boy replied with a frown. 

“I will never let anyone deter me from reaching my fullest potential, I assure you.” She said honestly, a bit offended by his insinuation.   
“Ok. As long as you’re happy.” He gave her a sincere albeit weak smile before he walked away and entered the school house. 

Diana could not help but overhear some of this conversation as she approached and tapped her best friend on the shoulder, “Marry who? What is he talking about, Anne?”

“Oh I’ve been bursting to tell you my dear friend! I’ve been swept off my feet by a most unexpected suitor.” Anne answered with a love struck grin. 

“Well that’s so wonderful! What is his name?” Diana inquired.   
“It’s Jerry. His warm chocolatey brown eyes have warmed my heart.” She looked off into the distance with dreamy eyes while she romanticized her new beau.   
“What?!” The dark haired girl’s face went pale.   
“I know. It is a bit unexpected, I am sorry for not telling you sooner.” Her best bosom friend apologized. 

“You can’t let him court you!” The shorter girl almost shouted.   
“Why not?” The freckled friend frowned.   
“Because he already courted me.” Diana said firmly. 

“W-what?! ...you were the girl he mentioned? The one he broke things off with?” Anne started to put all the pieces together.   
“Yes. While you are a wonderful person, I do think you should question Jerry’s intentions. It’s only been about two weeks since we stopped courting.” Her friend cautioned. 

Anne’s voice began to crack in frustration and her eyes brimmed with tears, “Of course...what a twisted turn of events. You are the gold medal. How could the homely orphan be anything but a consolation prize..”

“That isn’t what I meant at all!” Diana tried to reason with the redhead but her emotions had already gotten the best of her. Anne took a minute to wipe away her tears before she stormed off into the school house.

——-

Jerry walked to the school house in the afternoon after obtaining Matthew and Marilla’s blessing to court their adopted child. The young man had no idea of the bubbling catastrophe that awaited. Anne exited the school house and walked down the steps upset, despite Diana’s desperate pleas and apologies from behind. 

She noticed Jerry next to the school house. He gave her a wave and a smile. Anne frowned and walked over to him, “I know I am not graceful and I talk too much, but I will not be your second choice.” The girl said firmly.   
“What?” Jerry asked, completely confused.   
“I told her..about the thing.” Diana explained to Jerry quietly as she stood next to Anne. 

“I thought she was pretty. She didn’t listen and never cared about me the way you do.” Jerry explained.   
“He is right. I shouldn’t have told you...I was just shocked.” Diana added.   
“My feelings for you are real, Anne.” The tall boy admitted in earnest.   
“I don’t want to cause more of a scene...I need time to think.” The dramatic ginger gulped, still incredibly hurt 

“At least let me walk you home, please.” Jerry pleaded with sad eyes.   
“That will not be necessary.” She started to walk away and Jerry’s face fell.

The girl had not gotten very far when she heard someone’s footsteps crunch on dead leaves behind her.   
“Jerry, I already told you...” She spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Not Jerry.” Gilbert replied with a small smile as he caught pace with her. “Are you okay?”

“I suppose. I never thought I’d be so happy to see you.” Anne breathed a sigh of relief.   
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Blythe chuckled.   
“I hope you can spare me the lecture about how I made the wrong choice.” The redhead replied. 

“No lecture here. I just wanted to see if you were alright.” He answered kindly as he continued to nonchalantly accompany her on her walk.   
“What are you doing?” Anne looked at him suspiciously.   
“Walking you home, of course.” Gilbert offered a small smirk.   
“You’re incorrigible.” She shook her head but a small smile formed at the corner of her lips. 

“If I may ask...why do you want to court me so bad?” Anne asked.   
“You’re passionate and thoughtful. You are brilliant and strong willed. You’re someone who I can trust to stand by me and encourage me to be better.” Blythe replied. 

“But not beautiful like Diana, right?” She frowned.   
“Diana?” He let out a low chuckle. “Diana is boring and too polite. I need someone who will keep me on my toes.”   
“You didn’t answer the question.” Anne grumbled.   
“Yes you are attractive. And very beautiful.” Gilbert admitted quietly. 

“Thank you.” She blushed.   
“So now will you tell me why you won’t let me court you?” Gilbert replied. “It’s only fair.”  
“Intellectual debates with you bring me growth but it also causes undue stress and strife. Sometimes it’s just nice to have someone’s company you enjoy. He’s romantic and funny. He listens to me without judgement, even when I am being dramatic.” The redhead explained. 

“He just seems...rather simple, Anne. But if he makes you happy, I will of course respect that.” The boy nodded.  
“He is not simple. Sure, he didn’t receive formal schooling but he is wise in the ways of the world.” She argued. “But I won’t be his second choice.” Anne stated gruffly.   
“How do you know you are his second choice?” Gilbert wondered. 

“Apparently he tried to court Diana first. My own best bosom friend for life, can you believe the gall? Of course I would come second to her.” She harrumphed with a frown. 

“Just because he courted her first doesn’t mean you’re his “second choice.” I courted Winnie before I told you how I felt but I still had feelings for you, you were always the one for me. Maybe..he feels the same?” The dark haired boy offered a potential explanation. 

“Wow. I did not think of it that way, before...also I think that may be the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” Anne gave him a small smile as the two of them approached Green Gables.   
“Don’t get used to it, Shirley.” Gilbert smirked and tipped his hat in a gentlemanly fashion. He turned around and started to walk away. 

“Gilbert?” She called shyly from her porch as he began to walk away. “Thank you and I’m sorry for saying no to your offer.”   
“The heart wants what it wants, at least that’s what Bass says. I do not fault you for trusting the part of yourself that makes you so uniquely you, Anne. Good day.” The young man turned back around before he continued to walk towards the woods. 

——

Anne sighed before she entered the house and greeted Marilla with a shy smile. Her walk through the woods was supposed to offer her clarity on the situation but Gilbert’s advice only made her more confused about things. 

“Was that Gilbert Blythe I saw out there?” Marilla asked in confusion.   
“Yes.” Anne answered meekly.   
“But Jerry came to us today and asked if he could court you...?” Marilla pressed for more answers. 

“Today I found out that Jerry courted Diana first. They both decided not to tell me about it. Jerry claims that it was nothing serious, but I am tired of feeling like somebody’s consolation prize.” The girl looked dejected and took a seat at the table. 

“My goodness, Anne. I can see why you would be upset by the secret-keeping but how could you ever think that you are somebody’s second choice? You are the brightest girl in Avonlea.” Marilla assured her before she continued,

“Jerry came to Matthew and I today and requested permission to court you, he sang your praises the entire time. That boy is lovestruck by you. We would not have said yes if we didn’t believe his intentions to be pure.” The older woman explained. 

Anne nearly teared up at her adopted mother’s confession, “Oh Marilla, you have no idea how much it pleases me to hear you say that. I hope you are right because my heart simply swells with affection for him. The mere thought of him with another girl weighs heavily on me.” 

“Anne, dear, do not worry. If it is meant to be, God will make it so. Now go work on your homework and then wash up for supper. I’ll call you when it’s prepared.” The adoptive mother assured her. 

Anne nodded and began to head toward the stairs but then abruptly paused. She turned around and gave Marilla a big hug. “Thank you for caring. I know I can be dramatic sometimes but it means the world to me that I have your support.” 

The adoptive mother briefly hugged Anne back before replying with a chuckle, “Oh, off with you now. We both have work to do.”


	5. It Takes Two [Trouble Makers] to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry tries to make amends and Anne has an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated. I’m so glad people are actually reading this haha. Please comment and let me know what you think!

At around 10pm that night, Jerry threw some tiny pebbles at Anne’s window. Somehow he had managed to sneak out after his family was fast asleep. 

The redhead stirred in her bed and awoke to the sound of continuous intermittent tapping at her window. “Probably just the wind...” The girl said nervously as she stood up and hesitantly approached the window with her lantern in hand.

She opened her window carefully, and held her lantern out to illuminate the darkness below. A familiar face greeted her, “It’s me. Jerry.” He whispered. 

“Goodness, it’s so late. What on earth are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Anne sounded less than enthused but was still concerned about his wellbeing, obviously.   
“I feel terrible about upsetting you. Can you please come down? I have something for you.” The tall young man replied. 

“I’m in my nightgown...” She whisper-sighed, “I’ll be down in a moment.” The girl put on her robe and tied it around her waist before she carefully exited her room and tip toed through the hallway and down the stairs. 

When she reached the first floor, Anne threw on some slippers and cautiously slipped out the front door, shutting it quietly. As she approached Jerry—-he held something out for her, a piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” Anne asked.   
“It’s a letter of sorts. Diana scribed it for me since my handwriting is not very good...but all the words, are my own.” He handed it to her nervously. The girl took the letter and began to read it in her head. 

The note read:  
“Anne, 

You were my first friend. You taught me how to read and write. I know I used to annoy you and sometimes I still do, but it is only because I care. Everything you do amazes me. Your heart is kind and your need to do right by everyone makes me want to be a better person. 

On top of all this, you are the most intelligent and lovely girl I have ever met. Your smile and laughter are like sunshine to me after a hard day of work at Green Gables. I should have told you about Diana and for that I am sorry. Seeing you upset pains me and I want to make it better. I want you to know how special you are to me, and thank you for making me feel like more than a poor farm boy. 

  
Warmest Regards,  
Your Jerry”

Anne started to tear up a bit as she read the letter. Once she finished reading it she gently folded it back up.   
“You don’t like it...” He frowned.  
“No. I don’t like it...I absolutely adore it.” The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jerry breathed a sigh of relief as he returned the hug.

Anne pulled away from the hug slightly and looked up at him with love sick eyes, “I read about romance and courtship in many books growing up. All the great authors mentioned it would be wonderful but their descriptions pale in comparison to the real thing.” 

“How would you describe it?” Jerry asked.   
“Like a fresh flame has been ignited in my heart and soul, but the fire can only be stoked by one person.” The redhead bit her bottom lip nervously as she realized how cheesy she was being. 

The young man blushed at first but managed to regain his confidence. He smirked and placed a hand on Anne’s cheek as he moved his face closer to hers, “Can I add more wood to your fire, ma Cherie?” 

She rolled her eyes but closed the gap between their lips eagerly. Anne gave him a tender peck that was slightly more elongated than their first two pecks in the barn but was still very brief. She was first to pull away but Jerry hoped the kiss had lasted longer because he didn’t want to leave. 

“I should get back inside before Matthew and Marilla notice I’m gone. Thank you for the note..I will treasure it forever. Be careful getting home, alright?” Anne smiled at him softly. 

  
“I will. Goodnight. Dormez bien.” Jerry placed a kiss on her hand and winked before he walked off. Anne reentered the house quietly with a wide grin on her face and crept up the stairs. She held the letter close to her heart and sighed happily before she safely put it away in her bedroom drawer. 

——

Jerry was not as lucky, however. When he arrived back at his shack over an hour or so after he had left, he was greeted by the worried faces of his mother and father. The rest of the siblings slept peacefully.

“Ou étiez-vous?!” [where were you?!] His mother exclaimed in a heightened whisper.   
“Do you know how much trouble we would be in if you had been caught by that rich girl’s parents?!” The father whispered sternly in French. 

“Rich girl? Oh no, I was not with Diana...” Jerry explained.   
“Who else would you have snuck out to see this late at night?” The mother asked in disbelief.   
“Anne...but we did not see each other. I was only dropping off an apology letter, I slid it under the door.” The young man answered somewhat honestly. 

“The Cuthbert’s adopted girl?” Jerry’s father wondered.   
“Yes...I asked the Cuthbert’s for permission to court Anne. Somehow they agreed.” He admitted with a shrug.   
“But why? We have no money and nothing to offer them if our families were to join together.” His mother was confused.   
  
“They just want her to be happy. I make her happy, I guess.” The young man smiled widely and then bit his lower lip to hide his grin, not wanting his parents to be more upset with him. 

  
“Oh cher [dear]! That look is all too familiar. Our boy is in love.” The mother shook her head and sighed.   
“Do you know what this means?! He could inherit a farm and a sizable house.” The father replied excitedly in French and the mother smiled widely. The two hugged each other and almost wept with joy. 

“I have heard that this Anne girl can be trouble and I know you well enough to know that you sometimes are up to no good, as well...we will have to arrange a meeting with the Cuthberts, but perhaps it is best that we get to know Anne first. Do not leave the house again this late, especially not to see a girl. Do you understand?” His mother berated him in French. 

“Oui maman et papa. I’m sorry.” Jerry yawned and hopped into his sleeping bag. He fell asleep quickly after a long day of work and an eventful evening. 


	6. A Friendship Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Diana talk. Moody and Ruby stick their noses where they don’t belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile! Life is crazy, as always. Please comment to let me know what you think :)

The next morning Anne said goodbye to Marilla and left the house with her school slate and lunch tin in hand. She walked outside with more pep in her step than usual, which did not go unnoticed by her guardian. Anne noticed Jerry on the field with a large tool in hand. He appeared to be hard at work as he tilled the soil. 

The weather had finally warmed up slightly now that it was late March, which meant it was just about time to plant. Matthew had taken a train into town earlier that morning to purchase some special fertilizer. 

The girl called out his name with enthusiasm as she approached the field’s fence, “Jerry!” The young man turned around and smiled at her. He walked to meet her at the fence. 

“Let me walk you home from school today. I’ll ask Matthew if I can take an hour off. Someone has to fend off all your suitors.” He teased with a cheeky grin.   
“Hey! I will have you know I can fend them off all by myself.” Anne pouted somewhat indignantly. 

“I know that, of course. Maybe you can use that slate of yours on Gilbert again to give him a good scare.” Jerry said, somewhat jokingly.

  
She chuckled, “Jealousy is an unbecoming trait, best not make a habit out of it.”

“I make no promises. So is that a yes to walking you home from school?” He asked with a slightly more timid smile. His fear of Gilbert stealing Anne’s heart still lingered due to the other boy’s superior socioeconomic status. 

“Yes. I look forward to it.” The girl nodded and gave him a warm smile as she slowly started to walk away from the fence.   
“Me too! See you then.” Jerry replied, relieved by her enthusiasm. 

Anne took one last glance at Jerry before she left for school. The young man returned to tilling the soil. 

——-

The redhead arrived at the school grounds about thirty minutes later. Diana approached with caution, unsure if the girl was ready to forgive her, “Hello.”   
“Hi Diana. Thank you for helping Jerry with the letter yesterday, that was very thoughtful of you.” Her bosom friend replied politely. 

  
“Of course...Oh Anne, I felt so terrible about what happened yesterday. What Jerry and I had was no more than me trying to make my parents angry. I wish you two the utmost happiness.” Diana uttered a sincere apology. 

“Thank you, I may have taken what you said the wrong way simply because I have always been jealous of your beauty and poise.” Anne admitted sorrowfully. 

  
“You are too kind. I have always been jealous of your fanciful imagination and intelligence.” The dark haired girl replied earnestly. 

  
“I propose we make a pact. Here and now, that we shall NEVER compare ourselves to each other again. For first and foremost, we are bosom friends—stronger together than apart.” The taller friend found herself getting sentimental. She gave her friend’s hand a gentle squeeze.   
“Never again. I agree.” Diana nodded eagerly with a smile and squeezed Anne’s hand back gently. 

———

The redhead left the school house with all her classmates at the usual time of 3:00pm. When she exited she saw Jerry who waited by a nearby tree, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. 

“Bye Diana! I will see you soon.” Anne waved goodbye to her friend and slowly approached Jerry with a wide smile on her face. 

“Hello. How was your day?” He greeted her with a warm smile.   
“It went well! Diana and I reconciled and Ms. Stacey taught us about atoms. How was your day?” Anne asked considerately as they started to walk together. 

  
“Tre Bien! My day was alright. Lots of hard work. Happy to have a break now.” Jerry replied honestly. 

“I’m proud of you.” She told him confidently.  
“Stop Anne.” He felt his heart swell with pride but wasn’t used to receiving praise. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously and then placed her hand next to his, gently, gesturing for him to hold it. 

“I want to..but some of your schoolmates are behind us. We could get in trouble.” Jerry murmured quietly as they continued to walk through the woods.   
“I am tired of the rules. I hold Diana’s hand all the time and no one says anything. Why should it be any different for us?” Anne replied defiantly. 

Jerry chuckled and grabbed ahold of her hand, “I have never met anyone like you.”  
“And you never will.” She replied triumphantly and held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
“Ca alors! I have created a monster.” He teased and Anne smiled. 

“Are they..holding hands?” Ruby whispered to Moody as the two of them walked home together, not too far behind Anne and Jerry.   
  
“My father says holding hands is for marriage and the occasional rough spots, only.” Moody answered a bit appalled by their behavior.   
“That’s what my parents say as well.” Ruby nodded sincerely. Both teenagers planned to tell their parents what they had witnessed upon arriving home. 

“My parents want to meet you. They want you to come for dinner sometime soon.” Jerry explained.   
“I don’t speak a word of French, they will absolutely loathe me.” Anne answered dramatically. 

  
“They are good people and they will like you because I do.” He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it before he went back to holding it. She smiled and tried to push aside her worries.   
“When?” Anne wondered.   
“How about tomorrow evening?” Jerry suggested.   
“Perfect.” She nodded. 


	7. Word Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Lynde stirs the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well! I am unsure if anyone is still reading but would love to hear your feedback/thoughts in the comments if you are :) Next chapter is dinner at the Barnard’s.

On Saturday afternoon, Jerry and Matthew were hard at work in the field. Anne had locked herself in her room so she could compose her next article for the school newspaper. Marilla was sewing in the parlor when she heard a rather loud knock at the door. As she put her sewing supplies down, the knock grew more violent and forceful. 

“Goodness, me! I’m coming.” Marilla stood up and walked in the direction of the door. When she finally opened it, Rachel Lynde practically pushed her way inside the house. While Rachel was always stopping by with gossip, she rarely ever knocked so hard or invited herself in without a moment to spare. 

“What is going on? Are you alright?” The taller friend asked.   
“I am but I am afraid you will not be once you hear this news...you should sit down, dear.” Rachel advised.   
“Oh out with it, will you?!” Marilla sounded exasperated. 

“I heard from Mrs. Spurgeon just an hour ago that your Anne was holding hands with a tall foreign looking boy on the way home from school yesterday. The two looked especially cozy, and according to her son Moody, the boy even placed a kiss on her hand!!!” Mrs. Lynde exclaimed loudly with zero fragility. 

Anne heard commotion downstairs so went to the top of the stairwell to hear what was going on. She recognized who the shrill voice belonged to immediately. 

“Oh, that is Jerry. He is courting Anne. He works here at Green Gables with Matthew.” The taller friend explained.   
“You and Matthew are allowing some common farm boy to court Anne? ...did you not hear me?! They were HOLDING hands.” The shorter friend argued.   
“He’s not who I wanted her to choose..but he’s a nice boy, and he makes her happy. Plus he can help the farm live on once Matthew and I are gone.” Marilla reasoned before she continued, “I admit..holding hands is not something a non-engaged girl her age should be doing, I will talk to her about this absolutely.” 

“You are making a GRAVE mistake. Why not marry her to someone more wealthy? Perhaps Billy Andrews?” Rachel suggested.   
“Oh Rachel, you and I both know Billy Andrews is a rotten egg. Anne has been talking about romance since she arrived at Green Gables. Would you have me marry her off to someone wealthy who treats her poorly?” She answered. 

“I suppose you’re right..What about Gilbert Blythe? He would be perfect! A bit more well off and he’s going to be a doctor.” The shorter friend nearly jumped for joy and mentally patted herself on the back for her matchmaking skills. 

Anne grimaced and walked down the stairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen she cleared her throat to make her presence known.   
“Excuse me, Mrs. Lynde, but I couldn’t help but overhear the commotion. Gilbert Blythe is a nice boy, he may be your choice, but he is not my choice.” Anne admitted courageously. 

“Oh hush. You are still a girl and do not know what you are doing. Do you really want to spend your whole life worrying about having enough money to survive?” Rachel Lynde shook her head in exasperation.

“Although it has been awhile, I’m sure you recall that I came from an orphanage. I know how to allocate resources and survive in the harshest of conditions. Money is not the maker of a happy home, but love.” The red head explained.

“You may have a point, but money certainly doesn’t hurt. You are doing a great disservice to yourself Anne by letting someone who cannot provide for you and your future children court you.“ Mrs. Lynde tried to reason with the girl. 

“Future children? Good heavens, she is sixteen and does not need to worry about that yet. Anne has plans to go to school and complete a degree so she can teach like Ms. Stacey.” Marilla interrupted. 

“Ms. Stacey?! My heavens! She’s thirty years old and cannot find a suitor, is that what you want for Anne? It’s clear you two refuse to see reason but do not say I did not warn you.” Rachel lectured. 

“Enough!! Good day Rachel.” Marilla opened the front door at this point signaling for Rachel to leave. Her friend’s judgmental nature had exhausted her patience. 

“Hmph! Good day.” Mrs. Lynde exited through the door with her head held high and her nose stuck up in the air. Marilla shut the door after her and sighed. 

“Good riddens.” Anne let out sarcastically. 

“Have you and Jerry been holding hands? That cannot be. It is not appropriate for a non-engaged couple.” Mrs. Cuthbert explained. 

“We have. Why? It is not uncommon for friends to hold hands. I hold Diana’s hand sometimes and nobody says anything about it!” The girl retorted. 

“That is different and you know it! Jerry is courting you now.” Marilla shook her head. 

“But why should it be any different?” Anne asked again, frustrated. 

“Because it is the way things are and have always been, Anne. People will talk and it could reflect poorly on my skills as your guardian.” The mother-like figure let out a perturbed sigh. 

“Forgive me, but “the way things are” is ridiculous. I will not do it again, Marilla, but only for your sake.” She relented. 

“Good. Please leave me now..I need a moment of peace after all this commotion.” Mrs. Cuthbert rubbed her temples and shut her eyes. 

“Yes Marilla...and thank you. For not allowing Rachel to change your mind.” Anne gave Marilla a small smile before she retreated to her room upstairs. 


	8. Table for 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne meets the parents. Jerry’s brother gives some unwanted advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I think some people must still be reading because I received more kudos since the last time I posted, which is good news. Thanks if you are still with me and following along. As always, please comment your thoughts/suggestions :) Happy Holidays.

Later that afternoon Anne finished her article on different types of fertilizer. Due to the last big debacle that caused quite a stir in town, she was still on thin ice with Ms. Stacey. When early evening came, Anne started preparing for dinner at the Baynard house. She put on an olive green dress that had a plaid lined collar and plaid around the cuffs. She left her hair down, parted in the middle, but gently brushed through it so it appeared neat. Anne hurried down the stairs and put on her nicer pair of boots over her white stockings. 

“Matthew I mustn’t be late!” She admonished as she waited by the front door for him.  
Matthew’s eyes widened slightly in shock as he finished his last bite of dinner and headed toward the door, “Alright Anne.” 

Marilla walked over to the girl with a small basket full of bread in hand, “Be gracious and mind your manners. Do not debate with them.” She warned. 

“Yes Marilla. Thank you.” Anne nodded and carefully took hold of the basket of bread Marilla had made for the Baynard’s. 

Anne and Matthew bid Marilla goodbye and got into their small horse drawn carriage. They drove to Jerry’s house without saying much, which was a surprising change especially for Anne. 

The guardian sensed Anne’s reserved nature was due to apprehension and spoke up once they arrived. “Don’t be nervous. Just be yourself. I’ll be back to fetch you at around 9.”

“Thank you, Matthew.” She gave him a gentle hug which he returned before he carefully helped her out of the carriage. Anne walked up to the structure with the bread basket in hand and gave a confident but not overly loud knock on the small wooden shack’s door. She glanced back at Matthew and offered him a nervous smile. He waved as he drove the carriage away. 

Quickly she heard the previously loud one room house go completely silent, and a very well put together Jerry opened the door. His clothes were simple and slightly worn but he looked more polished than usual. 

“Bonjour Anne. Please come in.” He smiled at the girl warmly and slowly stepped aside so she could enter.   
“Bonjour Jerry. I come bearing sustenance as a way to show gratitude for you welcoming me into your home this evening.” Anne rambled as she entered and handed Jerry the basket of bread. 

Most of the family looked confused because they did not understand her more advanced vocabulary, due to speaking minimal English. Nonetheless they offered her kind grins. 

Jerry let out a soft chuckle at the palpable awkwardness and translated for his family, “That is her way of saying she brought bread.” He shut the door once Anne was inside and placed the bread down on the table. 

“Ah merci! Very kind.” Jerry’s mother now approached Anne with her husband in tow. “How nice to meet finally.”

“Nice to meet you as well! You have raised such a hardworking and polite son.” The redhead replied before she glanced at Jerry warmly. 

Two of his younger siblings chuckled at this but Jerry shot them a glare. 

“Thank you. This is Mr. Baynard, and these are our other children: Pierre is eldest, then Camilla, Raphael, Maria, Genivieve, and Chase.”

“Lovely to meet you all.” Anne offered them a timid wave and smile, feeling a bit outnumbered by the sheer quantity of them. 

“What are we waiting for! Let’s eat.” Mr. Baynard smiled and the entire family sat down at the long brown dining table that was well appointed with a few different foods, mainly bread and beef stew. The redhead took her seat next to Jerry. 

Anne started to reach for her silverware with her right hand when Jerry carefully placed his hand over the piece of silverware. “We pray first.” He whispered quietly, as his mother had already began to say the sign of the cross in French. 

She blushed at her misstep and clasped her hands together in prayer like all the other children had done. Jerry’s father said a simple grace prayer in French. When he said Amen, the family started to eat. 

Anne reached for her spoon more confidently this time and ate a small spoonful of stew. 

“Why do you want Jerry to court you? We are poor.” His little sister around eight years old asked curiously. 

“Genivieve!!” Jerry glared at her and murmured something not so nice in French. 

“You must pardon our daughter she is very blunt.” Mr. Baynard sighed and tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“It was just a question!” Genevieve defended herself. 

“That’s quite alright. My teacher, Ms. Stacey always says there are no silly questions. It seems as if everyone my age is only interested in increasing their wealth and social status. It is my belief that those things do not make for a happy life. Jerry is funny, hardworking, and loyal. I feel lucky to know him.” Anne smiled at Jerry before she grew embarrassed by her admission of affection, and returned to eating. 

Jerry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before he smiled back at Anne. He grabbed her free hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“That is so romantic.” Camilla, Jerry’s older sister gushed. 

“How very kind of you. Jerry is a good boy, yes.” Mrs. Baynard nodded happily. 

“He says you’re in school. What year are you?” Pierre, the tallest and oldest sibling wondered. 

“It is my final year. I sit for the college entrance exams in May.” The ginger replied. 

“College? Wow! That sounds wonderful.” Maria, Jerry’s thirteen year old sister replied. 

“Anne is the smartest student at her school.” Jerry admitted with a proud smile. Anne blushed. 

“What do you want to study?” Pierre inquired. 

“I hope to teach in a school someday.” The redhead explained. 

“She taught me how to read and write in English.” Jerry acknowledged. 

“You are a quick learner.” Anne smiled at him kindly. A few minutes before dessert was served Jerry and his brother were sent outside to fetch some more firewood for the hearth. Although the weather was getting warmer during the day, the temperature still dropped close to freezing some nights. 

* * *

“She seems nice.” Pierre said kindly.   
“Yes she is.” Jerry nodded in agreement as he picked up a few logs.  
“You love her?” The older brother asked.   
“I’m not sure yet.” The younger brother replied tentatively, not wanting to be teased for his possible admission of feelings. 

“You should not continue with her. She is too kind to even think it but I know you recognize what she cannot. You will hold her back, you cannot offer her anything. If you care for her, the right thing to do is let her go.” 

“What do you know, anyway?” Jerry scoffed quietly in disapproval and shook his head but feared his brother might have a point. 

The brothers returned with the firewood two minutes later but the tension between them lingered in the air. The rest of dinner went well, although Anne’s less than succinct vocabulary made for a slight language barrier here and there Jerry and the older children spoke enough English to translate when necessary. Most nights the family would celebrate after a meal with music, but the Baynards opted not to for they feared it might make them appear less “civilized” to Anne who offered their son a chance at a better life. 

* * *

Finally it was almost 9pm. After Anne and his family exchanged polite goodbyes while she put on her jacket, Jerry walked Anne outside. She noticed had been acting strangely since he came back from fetching firewood with his brother. 

“That went quite well, didn’t it?!” Anne smiled, hoping her enthusiasm might perk up his mood. 

“Yes. It went well.” He nodded politely but his mind was elsewhere. 

“What’s wrong..?” She asked hesitantly as she grabbed his hand. 

“Nothing...” Jerry frowned deeply and squeezed her hand gently. 

“You’re lying.” “I think...you should let Gilbert court you.” He gulped.

“What?! I...I don’t understand.” The girl’s face fell and she let go of his hand. 

“I cannot offer you anything. He is going to be a doctor and has a farm of his own...it’s the right thing to do.” He avoided her gaze. 

“That’s not true! You are my friend and confidant. Being with you makes me happy, you have always accepted me. Well..at first you thought I was weird—but to be fair, I was quite an eccentric child.” Anne chuckled softly to subdue the seriousness of the matter. 

“You were odd.” He teased and smiled half-heartedly before he continued more solemnly, “You are happy now but it isn’t enough. You will grow tired of me and want more for yourself. You deserve success and wealth, I can’t offer you those. I just want you to have the best.” 

“I don’t care about money, I was raised in an orphanage. I know how to get by during tough times and Green Gables has it’s fair share of financial difficulties too. If you want me to have the best, then let me have you?” Her sorrowful eyes pleaded with him. 

“Je suis faible...” [ _Translation_ : _I am weak_ ] He sighed. “I will think about it.”

“No Jerry, I decide my future. No one else can make that decision for me.” Anne harrumphed. 

“You are so stubborn! I’m trying to do the right thing.” Jerry shook his head.

“YOU are stubborn too! I know what’s right for myself more than you do.” She argued. 

“Anne you could have so much more with someone else...” He looked down at his feet. 

“I don’t want anyone else.” She held his hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“Anne...I...” He smiled sadly. 

“Don’t think twice about it Jerry Baynard. My mind is made up.” She squeezed his hand gently. 

He lifted his face up and locked eyes with Anne before smiling warmly. 

“I guess this is probably a bad time to tell you that Marilla received word of our “transgression” from the town gossip this morning and has now banned us from holding hands?” She offered him a look of amusement. 

“Ah! I warned you this would happen.” He chuckled and squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. 

“Looks like you are feeling better already.” Anne sarcastically remarked and smiled at him. 

“Oui.” He winked and grinned at her.   
  



End file.
